User talk:HaarFager
E-mail Me Please shoot me an e-mail at Y2N@juno.com. I got your message on my page and I'll address it as soon as I get a better chance to today (10-6). For now, please e-mail before making another edit so we can get everything worked out. Thanks, Nathan Maelstrom610 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Image Size Welcome and thanks for your help on the pages. About the picture sizes, 100px causes the table to re-adjust oddly and makes the other areas too tall. The picture are thumbnails so clicking on the picture will take you to the actual picture in the correct size. NathanMaelstrom610 19:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I will defer to your expertise in this matter from now on and post my thumbnails in the 75px size like I saw others do. Thanks for letting me know so quickly on this! I love Hot Wheels, probably as much as everyone else who donates their time to this project, so I'll try my best in everything I post from here on out so that the Hot Wheels page doesn't suffer. All for the good of the cars! I can change them back if you need, or have they already been taken care of? HaarFager 04:25, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all your awesome comments! I sincerely appreciate them. Way to go on helping build this page. I think this will be an awesome resource a year from now once this thing really catches on. BigBadBrad01 08:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Kenny, I'm not sure on value of the error, but I was just pointing it out in case you and others didn't know. I wouldn't worry about value if you are a Deora II collector. It's a nice piece to have in your collection. Between the Zamac World Race Deora II and the Grandstand Deora II those are the only Deora IIs in my collection that I have not opened yet...I'm waiting for the price to be right on the Chrome one so I can have a big opening party! BigBadBrad01 19:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hiya Mate .. Your doing a great job with the new pages.... I have loose cars if I can help with any pictures just ask ... AGENTAIR The third version of the orange 31 Doozie had white walls and is worth over $100 carded... It was never released in orange with green fenders and white walls... only brown. AGENTAIR Hey Kenny, thanks for the comments about the Deora II page. I couldn't believe it when I saw our Octopark Deora IIs were different. The fact that you got yours from overseas may mean that it is not a legit variation...as it is quite possible its a pre-production model. Its up to you if you want to keep it on the page or not. It was weird though because I had never seen or heard of that vary and I even went and checked to see if it was on HWC.com's Casting Collection and SouthTexasDiecast.com. I'm curious, what does the base say for the country? BigBadBrad01 21:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Brad, the base says China, just like the one in the Playset like yours reads. Just reading your comments made me look at my picture once again. I'm colorblind, but to me the surfboards on mine look much darker than the actual lime green surfboards on yours. Could this be another indication of something going on? I'll need to correct the lime green color notations on the Deora II page to reflect their actual color. They both look to be the same color. I just asked someone and they said the surfboards are forest green. HaarFager 22:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Another interesting fact - it doesn't appear to me that any other Deora II comes with green surfboards that are this dark. I suppose mine might be legit and just came with surfboards this colors overseas. Just a thought. HaarFager 22:44, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Kenny, I wasn't trying to downplay the Deora, I am just questioning its "variation creditibility". What I mean by that is protos and pre-production cars are just that. They aren't released by Mattel (Mattel made them but did not release them to the public other than charity auctions) therefore not a variation. The whole whether its a variation topic is very sticky. If there are other people out there with your vari I'd say its more credible than but with this day and age of sellers selling directly from the factory its so hard to tell. Its cool you have it though, I'll keep in eye out for another one. BigBadBrad01 23:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) It's so hard for "tone" to come through in these typed comments, so I hope I didn't sound like I was accusing you of downplaying it. It's just that I'm not very experienced in these matters and didn't know how to describe it to talk about it. You seem quite knowledgable about these things, so I will leave it up to you to decide whether we move it as a gallery shot for now, waiting for more confirmation, or leave it where it is with a note about it's suspected authenticity, or whatever. Either way, it's a pretty car and will still get to be seen. I'm not too picky when pictures of mine get moved to more proper places in the guide - that's what it's all about, trying to be as accurate as we can be! Thanks for all the help on this one so far, Brad, I really am grateful! HaarFager 23:56, 9 October 2008 (UTC) It's all good. :) I consider myself fairly knowledgable, but I have been wrong before. I say leave it on the page and it'll give all us Deora II collectors something to look for. Since this is a guide however, I say for you to make a notation under the notes section saying that it may be a pre-production model. If some more turn up that were released in the Octopark set then'll we will know its a legit vari. Cheers...time for a drink. BigBadBrad01 23:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I like what you did with the 1989 Page, it looks good. Good work Mate .. AGENTAIR Kenny ... The reason I had ROADRUNNER in capital letters is because that is what is written on the chassis of the car. I was just trying to be accurate. It doesn't matter to me though. Just explaining my thinking ... AGENTAIR Standardized Pages Thanks for the advise. The last thing I want to do here is step on anybody's toes. I apologize for changing your edits, but I just liked the way the paint color in Bold lettering separated the tampo color since they shared the same column. This brings me to my first question. As far as Standardizing the pages go, Ive noticed that some lists, the Color/Tampo share the same column, where as in other listings the Body Color is in its own column and the tampo is included in the Notes column. Which method do YOU prefer? Personally, I like the Purple Passion page too, which separates the body color and tampo color. My next question. Could you please help me out and explain what you mean about what you said regarding this... "I've seen administrators say that when you make changes, please note what you did and why in the space provided. It helps others at a glance to see what changes were implemented." Where is the provided space, and how much detail do I have to give about changes? Thanks for your help.vista69 Thanks for the information and compliments. You make a good point as why the color of the casting and tampo should be in separate columns. I'll do that with my own entries, but I'll try to resist the erge to change/correct entries made but other members. I also agree that the First Edition pictures should be at the head of of the page. And if someone were to upload a better more minty version of my RedLine Doozie, I would welcome the replacement. I plan to upload more individual car pics in the future, but for now I'm just focusing on the pictures that I've already taken to add to my Personal website. I consider it my online checklist. I Just started adding thumbnail pics to my pages, but it's been on hold since I discovered this site. Please check it out... http://hotwheelswanted.homestead.com/ Thanks vista69